


Love Like A Butterfly

by mvernet



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: After spending six hours in the cocoon tank, Steve insists he’s fine. Everyone believes him, the doctors, the staff psychiatrist, his team, his ohana. Everyone but Danny.Coda to season nine episode one.





	Love Like A Butterfly

It was three in the morning, and Steve was still awake. He wandered through his home like a confused spirit, searching for the light. But Steve hadn’t seen the light when he spent six hours of torture in the state of the art, sensory deprivation tank codenamed cocoon. He wasn’t able to hear touch, taste, smell or see anything other than the haunted visual ramblings of his own mind.

Then there was Danny, the solid reality of Danny, filling his vision with hope. Danny’s hands on his body, firm so he wouldn’t fall, then soft as he pulled Steve back from the edge of madness. Danny’s bright eyes were shining with anxiety on Steve’s behalf. His warm deep voice filling Steve’s ears with the beloved Jersey twang of concern, lightly flavored with sardonic humor. Danny’s unique scent of musky aftershave, worry and bravado, calmed his racing heart as no memory ever could.

Steve stopped his restless prowling long enough to look down on as his sleep deprived partner snoring softly on the couch. He was still fully dressed, his tacvest next to him, as if he were a dozing firefighter, ready to spring into action and slide down the pole at the sound of a three alarm fire. The remote was glued to his hand, one thumb frozen in the click position, while overly excitable infomercial talking heads went on and on about an incredible copper pot. Danny shifted slightly in his sleep. Steve reached down and straightened the afghan that was twisted awkwardly around Danny’s legs. Danny didn’t need to stay with Steve. As a matter of fact when Danny had said goodnight to Steve earlier, he said he was going to eat a sandwich and then head home. They both knew he wasn’t going anywhere tonight. But neither man said a word about it.

Steve sighed and rubbed at his arms. There was an odd itch to his skin, it felt itchy from the inside out. It was more than irritation at the ridiculous rubber suit he sported earlier. Danny had helped him out of it at the hospital and had handed Steve the softest, most comfortable tee shirt, board shorts and sandals he owned from home. Danny had found a wash cloth and gently bathed Steve’s face in warm, fresh scented water to remove the white flakes that cling to his lashes and skin. When he was released several long hours later, Danny grabbed an old HPD hoodie from the back of his car and wrapped Steve in it. Danny tuned in a soft rock station and silently drove him home.

Eddie who had been guarding both men from a centrally located piece of rug, joined his master as Steve moved the scarred and heavy vest to the floor. Steve gave the dog several loving ear scratches, then sat next to Danny on the couch. Eddie settled at his feet as Steve, with a stealthy ninja move, took control of the remote and turned off the TV, hoping Danny would drift deeper into sleep. The sudden silence did not have the desired effect, and Danny grimaced, mumbled and bit his lip, then opened his eyes and blinked several times till Steve stopped being blurry. Danny turned his head a little as it rested on the back seat cushion and smiled.

“Hey, buddy. You okay? Wha’ time’s it?”

“Sorry I woke you, bud. It’s three o’dark in the morning. Go back to sleep. I’ll just hang out here for a while, if you don’t mind. Maybe I’ll look into buying those copper pot things for the restaurant.”

“Steve. No. Never buy anything from an infomercial. We have enough disappointments in life as it is. Why spend money on one more? Because the real guarantee on those pots is that you will use it once, leave it on the stove too long and burn the whack out of the fucking miracle coating, making it the only pot in the world that everything in your kitchen _will_ stick to, and it will take up residence in the cupboard of shame along with all the nifty gadgets that came with.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile. “Guess we’ll need a cupboard of shame at our place, huh? I’ll get Kamekona right on it.”

“No. No, Steven. See? Right there. See how you never listen to me? If we don’t buy any miracle whatevers from the freakin’ infomercials, we won’t need a cupboard of shame, now will we? Not that anyone will listen to my advice about my supposed restaurant.”

“Supposed restaurant? What does that mean?”

Steve moved a little closer to Danny who was now fully awake, hands in motion and eyes sparking in the dim light. Steve placed a hand on Danny’s nearest leg and gave him the slightest squeeze. It felt to Steve like his partner was on fire, but he held on, relishing the warm, pulsing energy under his palm.

“Well, uh, as I see it, what do you need me for? Like Kame said, my grandmother’s recipes, your personality, the Kamekona name. Where am I in all this, huh? I certainly didn’t pick the name, Kamekona’s Italian Bistro, and I thought Steve’s was bad, although I would have insisted it be named in your memory, you crazy, superhero wannabe if you had… shit.”

Danny wiped his face with his hand, suddenly embarrassed at his emotions. Puzzled, Steve touched Danny’s arm and leaned in. “Danny? You okay?”

Danny folded his hands on his lap and leaned back. “No. Steven. No. I am not okay. I am not okay with my retirement partner trying to get himself killed before we see our first pension check. I’m not okay with building on a fucking dream that looks like is never going to happen, not because of money or bad planning, but because my partner thinks his life is unimportant. That he is disposable, collateral damage for his own fucked up life. No one should reach our age, Steve and think like that. You have people, Steve. People that think you are not the one who should be risking it all. Your plan to be tortured, was fucked up. Would you have allowed Tani or Junior to go in? They could have. But I know you never would have allowed it, and you’d have slapped the handcuffs on me if I tried to take your place. I wanted to, Steve. It would have been easier for me. We are going to retire together. Did you ever think of what that means? It’s my future, the future I want. Do you realize that my kids will soon be grown? They’ll be married and move away because of opportunities and circumstances. I’m not planning to spend the rest of my life with them. I’m planning to spend my life with you, babe. Here on this godforsaken rock. If you don’t make it to retirement, you think I will?”

Danny pulled away stood, and began to pace, hands on hips. Steve felt as if all the air had been sucked from the room, his fingers tingled, wanting to touch Danny’s skin, to be held, hugged. Steve’s skin was cold and clammy, the very nerve endings crying out for Danny’s touch. Steve began to tremble.

“Danny, please...” Steve lifted his arms in a weak plea not to be left alone.

Danny turned and was immediately contrite. “Oh, jeez, oh, no. What am I doing goin’ off on you. I was just so damn worried, babe. Six fucking hours…”

Danny reached the couch in three steps and pulled Steve into his arms. Steve reacted immediately and buried his head in Danny’s armpit. He breathed deep, finding comfort in Danny’s essence. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s waist and flung his long bare legs over Danny’s lap trying to get as much skin in contact with Danny as possible. Steve ended up sitting on Danny’s lap. Danny tensed at first, not sure what Steve wanted or needed. Then it hit him. Sensory deprivation. Danny immediately relaxed and drew Steve to him, he started stroke Steve’s short hair and spoke softly.

“Wow, babe. They did a number on your senses, huh.” Steve nodded and drank in the scent of Danny’s neck, letting the tip of his tongue taste his earlobe. “Uh, okay. I guess that is an answer. You just want to feel something, babe? You need some human contact? A human who isn’t trying to kill you? Someone who loves you?”

Steve struggled to speak, his senses hummed from Danny overload. “Danno. Good. You. Feel. Good. Smell. Good. Taste. Good. Love you.”

Danny couldn’t help but smile fondly at the tough as nails SEAL on his lap, who was now tickling his neck with wet kisses and tiny tastes.

“Uh, so, we have established that I taste good. You don’t know the half of it smooth dog.”

Steve pulled away and searched Danny’s face. “Okay. You. Okay?”

Danny gently pushed Steve’s head back onto his shoulder and rocked him gently. “Steve you take what you need. I’m okay and I won’t let you go. Maybe I’ll just put you in my pocket and carry you around with me all day long. Am I givin’ you what you need, babe?”

Steve nodded and ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. “Danno, I thought I was dying. I had such a desire to see you, touch you again. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for always saving me. Danno? Will… will you sleep with me? In my bed… naked?”

Danny laughed. “Well now there is a sentence I never thought I would hear coming from stalwart Steve, the lone tuna, McGarrett.” Danny nodded slowly as if he were weighing options. “I will sleep with you naked, Steven. I will touch you as much and wherever you want. And I hope you will return the favor.”

Steve pulled back to look at Danny who smirked at him. “Danno? Can I kiss you?”

Danny patted Steve’s cheeks. “Awwww. Lookit this. You. Asking me for something that isn’t life threatening or deadly. It’s like a little butterfly came out of his cocoon. Yes, Steven, you may kiss me. You know, normal people...”

Steve reached for Danny’s lips and silenced him. The sensations bursting on his tongue were like tasting life and love. Steve deepened the kiss digging his fingertips into Danny’s heated scalp and reveling in the textures of his hair. Danny swirled around his senses and Steve knew that finally, he truly was okay.


End file.
